Disney's Robin Hood becoming royalty
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: After the wedding life could'nt seem more different for Robin Hood so what happens when he recieves a calling to return to his old ways to save a friend... but what else will he have to face? Rated T to be safe
1. A new life

Well this is the chapter of my first uploaded fanfic I hope you all find it good and review it this takes place after Robin and Marian's marriage in the disney version of robin hood xx

* * *

Marriage… The wonders of it as Robin sat back in the new king size bed he shared with his wife Marian, the vixen who lay soundly asleep beside him, her gently breathing soothing to the young fox who had so often dreamt of being beside his beloved like this.

As he slowly and carefully put his arm over her sleeping form he lay down once more still thinking about how this life was so different from that where he lived only with little John behind the waterfall which hid their secret home so well. For the last year or so he had spent his time selflessly risking his life and freedom stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, his most daring attempt was to save all those who had been jailed through excessive taxing by Prince John who had held a grudge over the villagers that had started a song which put him down underestimating the effect it would have on them.

He had remembered telling Marian his plan to rescue the villagers, the colour had drained from her face though she agreed secretly she feared for his safety, Robin had felt awful leaving her like that but he knew if he didn't help no one could with all of the town members cornered and facing jail and friar tuck sentenced to death he had no choice. The night was dark and though he tried his best Robin was nearly caught out in his final act of jumping from a tower roof half the castle in flames, the burning embers catching up to him when he dived for the water, his life long friend little John and Skippy the young rabbit who yearned to be like Robin who had become his idol and hero who looked on in horror waiting desperately and thinking the worst when Robin did not resurface for some time.

He remembered hitting the water its cold surface meeting his fur and clothes soaking them through as he dived under darting out of the way of the last fatal arrows that would be shot in his direction, one capturing his hat and as Prince John, Hiss, Little John and Skippy assumed his life. Little John only stammering 'no' as the water remained still not giving away any signs of life from the brave fox, yet as he watched from beneath he rose to the bank using a reed to breath more steadily Skippy being the first to notice only for Robin to splash Little John relieving him immensely and Robin to once again have the last laugh. Whilst the water saved him in buying him more time to avoid the arrows that travelled in a slower motion as they took to the water, Robin though only of his love for Marian those he had helped and the final pray he made to make it for his wedding which miraculously came true. Friar Tuck had only ever said since that 'the care and bravery shown for the greater good, would have allowed Robin to see another day in Nottingham.'

'Morning Robin,' the soft and enchanting voice brought him from his so recent memories to the attention of the graceful vixen now sat closely beside him, 'your awake early is something the matter?' she asked, his expression unaltered as he smiled before kissing her gently 'nothings wrong it's just that this is all so different I still sometimes think I'm an outlaw,' he replied chuckling. Marian whispered in return 'you were never an outlaw to begin with, the sheriff and his assistants were the outlaws you were our saviour and without you I don't know how the people of Nottingham would've survived.'

'Good morning milady sorry to disturb you and your newlywed but the kitchen staff were curious as to when you would like your morning meal?' a young lady cat asked opening the door slightly, Marian instantly recognised it as one of her ladies in waiting though she had requested for none as she felt that she didn't need staff like that certain that they must find it demeaning 'please call me Marian' she began politely 'and we shall be down in the dining room shortly.' 'Very good milady…I mean Marian' the cat finished corrected herself as she left as swiftly as she came 'is that your first lady in waiting?' Robin questioned 'yes well no Clucky is but you see she was such a good friend and companion so I requested for her to have a higher position, and though I'm quite happy they still seem to insist I have a lady in waiting but I will speak to my uncle about it' she replied settling in Robins arms contently as he stroked her fur lovingly holding her close, yet as they felt happy knowing they had no worries or concerns, they were to be proven wrong.

Sitting in the royal dining hall the fact that Robin, Marian and King Richard were waited upon by many servants sometimes seemed uncomforting to Robin who was still adjusting to the idea of becoming royalty in a matter of weeks, though King Richard whom Robin had always argued as the rightful king (which often led him into worse circumstances than the risks of stealing from the wealthy merchants including Prince John himself). 'Do help yourself and I hope you shall accompany me in going for a visit to see Friar Tuck I believe you have not seen him since the wedding ceremony?' King Richard had asked as they sat eating the feast that was laid out for them 'Yes but I was wondering if I could stop off somewhere on the way back there's somewhere I'd like to pay a visit to myself' Robin answered trying not to sound out of the ordinary even though he felt Maid Marians chocolate brown eyes now on him, 'of course not dear boy, what ever you wish to have shall be yours you did a great honour in my absence and I am in your debt' the King replied bowing his head slightly the golden crown upon his thick mane not moving from it's place the rubies and diamonds glittering in the morning light through the stained glass windows surrounding the spacious room in the castle.

'Thank you sir' Robin answered 'you don't have to call me sir, your family after all' he replied, Robin then felt Marians hand interlink with his as she gave it a comforting squeeze, he looked over and gave her a tender kiss before they continued with their morning meal, Marian curious as to what was bothering Robin though she wouldn't mention anything in front of her uncle, so decided she would remain silent and perhaps speak to Clucky over it. Riding through the village Robin had grown to love with all the flowers once again in bloom that fine spring had been a new start for all who lived in Nottingham who did not live in fear of the sheriff and Prince John. The King and Robin nobly riding their horses masterfully until they came to the church just as the bells had stopped ringing for the hour of that day. Robin thinking back to his wedding day, Marian dressed in her luxurious white dress so many tears flowing as the pair said their vows the radiant vixen standing opposite him blushing lightly her own eyes wide as small crystal teardrops formed as he put on her golden wedding ring and finally their lips met in a soft kiss Robin embracing his bride and holding her close as hand in hand they left the church for the horse drawn carriage awaiting them.

Well I hope you enjoyed it there will be more to come and I will submit it as soon as it's finished please R & R xx


	2. A dissapearance in Nottingham

Here is chapter two I am working on chapter 3 but I'm also working on three other fanfics (: enjoy! and as always please R&R

* * *

'Your highness what do I owe this pleasant surprise?' Friar Tuck said bowing low, 'I have a matter I would like to discuss with you but first…' The King said walking towards the small wooden box entitled _the poor _and placed a large bag of gold into it 'Sire thank you' the friar gasped, when he caught site of Robin hovering in the doorway lost in thought. 'Oh Robin how wonderful to see you have you been keeping well my son?'

'Huh? Oh yes thank you friar' Robin answered his usual grin returning to his momentarily emotionless expression, as he walked in to join the King looking like royalty in his richly designed clothing the evergreen tunic he wore with the long pearl white sleeves, and his hat with the same bold white feather woven into the side.

'Friar Tuck I must ask of you have you seen little John since he left the wedding ceremony?' Robin asked a little uneasily

'no I'm afraid I haven't' the friar answered pondering over the time it had been since he had seen the so recently knighted friend and ally of Robin, 'I think you should perhaps take a walk and I will join you in one hour outside' King Richard informed the fox who nodded and swiftly departed keen to find his old friend though he got side-tracked when he was greeted eagerly by Skippy who carried around his bow and arrow like a treasured possession and chatted away to Robin who was happy to see the young rabbit in high spirits. 'Have you seen Little John?' Robin finally asked the Rabbit thought for a moment before his eyes lit up in realisation 'yeah he said he was going back to your hideaway and that he had something to see to' Skippy repeated from memory Robin curious as to what Little John had to "see too".

He was quickly brought out of his questioning mind when Skippy said 'is little John gonna marry Clucky?' his question taking Robin by surprise though thinking back on the pair they did kind of suit one another 'I guess they might you never know just whats going to happen in Nottingham' Robin smiled unaware of how true his words were. 'Mr. Robin Hood sir? You'll come visit still won't you?' Skippy asked longingly as Robin said his goodbye 'of course' he grinned before going to his old hideout in the magnificent Sherwood Forest.

'Little John?' Robin called as he proceeded through the waterfall and behind it Robin's old home greeted him, breathing in the fresh air as he sat looking at the two friends living area and comparing it to his royal home he felt it so different. As he sat thinking of all the times he had burnt the cooking day dreaming over Maid Marian who was now his beloved wife, and how Little John had criticised his inability to confess his love for Marian at first maid him chuckle, 'I'm glad your smiling were you missing it here?' came a gentle voice behind him as Robin turned in surprise to see Marian the graceful vixen walking towards him her white horse stood nearby 'what is it Robin?' she asked softly looking into his deep brown eyes as she sat beside him.

'I'm just…well it's all so different I keep looking in the castle and if I catch sight of a guard walking by it unnerves me at whether I should be there I know I am but I'm still adjusting' he admitted happy to finally be talking about his nervous feelings towards a new start, 'I understand how you feel but your part of something wonderful now and it's what you deserve' Marian answered stroking a hand down his soft cheek as he took her hand into his and smiled. 'No one's seen Little John' Robin said after a few moments

'I have a feeling he'll be with Clucky' Marian smiled 'I haven't seen her since we got back either but relax a little you've been knighted, Prince John is locked away and all is good in Nottingham and it's all thanks to you' she explained proudly, as he stood up still holding her hand

'your right, come on I should get back to the church' Robin answered the pair riding Marians horse to the entrance where Friar Tuck and King Richard were awaiting Robins return, the Friar thinking over his conversation with the King after Robin left. 'Now to business I feel that a celebration is in order and at the age I am living I shall find a Queen to be alongside me not rule as I will be soon stepping down from my post' he had said, the Friar shocked at his words.

'But your highness, who will rule in your place and be as good a King to England as?' he asked trying to take in what had been said the King laughing at his remark.

'Friar Tuck you know I can't continue to rule forever and besides I think Robin Hood and Maid Marian would make a fine King and Queen, Maid Marian is royalty and Robin has married into the royal family' The King suggested, Friar Tuck nodding in agreement impressed with the choice though still curious at the Kings decision to step down after only just returning to the throne. 'However do not say a word to anyone I have trust in you as a faithful and loyal subject' the King added seriously

'Yes sire' the Friar answered nodding once again as Robin and Maid Marian came to a halt on the horse before them.

The ride back was quiet and it gave Marian a chance to once again take in the atmosphere of the village of Nottingham she had grown to love and miss in her absence whilst spending some time in London and how Robin Hood had awaited her return as he promised all those years ago. As the three arrived at the Castle gates a maid ran out towards them 'sorry milady but there's a problem you were looking for Lady Cluck?'

'Yes' Marian answered anxiously at the maid's horrified expression

'I am so sorry but I didn't know when you asked and master Robin I…' the maid stammered trying to repeat what she had been told 'what is going on?' King Richard demanded 'Lady Cluck and Little John have not been seen for more than a couple of weeks it is feared' she said choking on her words, Marian clasping a hand to her mouth and Robin sat in a state of shock unable to utter a word.


	3. Return of an old friend

Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy as always R & R

* * *

Walking through the many halls in the castle dwellings Robin hadn't been himself since the news of Little John and Lady Cluck's disappearance, he had barely slept or eaten and spent every spare moment searching for his friend. The way Robin had become distressed Marian, her husband was becoming a shadow of his former self and what more he wasn't opening up to her about it to say the least.

'Why won't he talk to me?' Marian had wept to the friar who had so carefully listened to her the fair maidens problems and comforted her as best he could 'My dear, you have nothing that should trouble you if I know little John as well as I do he can handle anything and your friend Lady Cluck wouldn't go without a fight, yet we have no certainty that they haven't themselves decided to take a trip,' Friar Tuck had told her as confidently as he could secretly beginning to doubt his own words.

That night Robin had come to bed a long time past nightfall and as he crept in Marian had been lay breathing slowly and calmly a small smile touching the young fox's face as he got into bed and put his hand over hers and kissing her cheek softly before laying his head on the pillow, when to his surprise Marian turned over and looked straight into his brown eyes. 'Please don't shut yourself away' she whispered Robin's expression unaltered as he pulled her into a sweet embrace Marian resting her head into his shoulder listening and waiting for him to reply. 'I guess I have never had to face the possible loss of someone close to me and it just took over me, are you okay more importantly?' he finished sitting up against his now propped up pillows still holding Maid Marian in his arms 'I am now' she whispered resting her head against Robins chest his strong heartbeat welcoming to Marian who slowly but surely fell asleep in his arms.

As Robin looked outside the window where raindrops began to fall lightly he curiously wondered where his friend was now, though as he settled more under the thick duvet to escape the cold draft, little did the now sleeping couple know the night of the storm would have a greater and more dangerous effect than it would have been thought.

At Nottingham jail, the guards on duty took to guarding the area of the prison inside 'I'm not getting soaked for the sake of it' grumbled a hare as he walked alongside a fellow worker, both oblivious to a scheme being devised in one of the cells. 'The time has come Sir Hiss, for me to re-take the throne' Prince John grinned menacingly 'you know what to do Sir Hiss?' he added watching his sly companion nod 'now Sheriff remind me of what will happen tonight.' The arrogant Prince instructed to the over-weight wolf who had managed to maintain his large stomach despite being in jail.

'Well whenever it's stormy the security is weak on the outer area so we are safe to make an escape, and with this knife I should be able to cut through the bars without being heard' he finished withdrawing the blade from his pocket and remembering the times he had tried to capture and imprison Robin Hood and finally attempting to corner him in the castle's blaze though now his job was much more intense in killing Robin Hood Nottingham would not stand a chance.

'We will not need your assistance in the actual escape of this dingy room and I can assure our safe departure' Prince John said as they heard the guards nearing the cell, Sir Hiss slithering over to the barred entrance and waiting as they rounded the corner before going into a state of hypnosis the security rounding the corner and looking straight into the devious eyes of the snake and falling instantly to the floor below their feet as Sir Hiss expertly wove his tail around the bars and coiled around the keys linked to the belt of the hare and handing them to his superior. The Prince led the three out and were met by the group of bandits who had horses at the ready 'come let us go and I trust you understand what has been asked of you, if you fail you shall each face the torturous consequences' Prince John coldly remarked the thunder riding above the voice of agreement as the bandits dispersed into the nearby woods leaving the three in charge time to take off into the darkness.

'Master Robin! Master Robin!' called one of the servants running to Robin and Marian's room early the following morning 'shh' Robin desperately ushered trying not to wake the gracefully sleeping vixen beside him as he got up and followed the anxious servant outside the room 'I'm sorry sir but King Richard wishes a discussion with you and Maid Marian immediately' he instructed Robin nodding and sending a message back with the eager servant that he would be joining him as soon as possible. 'What's going on?' Marian asked sleepily sitting up in bed as Robin crossed the room sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing her tenderly on the lips saying 'good morning' before explaining the situation, Marian getting out her lilac dress and matching veil as they both hurried to dress and within a few minutes joined the King who was sat contemplating over something as he requested he be left alone with his niece and nephew in law.

'I have some news regarding your friend Little John' The king began watching Robin's face turn to a mixture of emotions unsure whether to be happy or not 'he has returned in the early hours of this morning, we feel he is okay though he is being treated for minor injuries you shall be able to see him within the hour.' Robin's expression turned into a wide smile, Marian too looking pleased at the news of Little John's return yet she asked slowly 'what about Clucky?' her uncle looking sorrowful as he shook his head his mane hiding the look of grimness 'I'm sorry Maid Marian but nothing has yet been heard of Lady Cluck's whereabouts.' Robin took Marians hand and put his free arm around her about to speak when Friar Tuck ran in 'your highness, it's your brother he's escaped! Along with that snake and the ex sheriff of Nottingham,' it was then the door opened again and Little John stood in the doorway his leg wrapped in a bandage, and though he seemed weary his still grinned, Skippy stood beside him as Little John remarked 'enjoy your honeymoon?' looking from Robin's relieved expression to the King's fury as he leapt from his throne and demanded an explanation.

After a swift journey by horseback the group arrived at the prison where two guards were being helped out 'what's going on, who is responsible for the escape of these criminals' King Richard bellowed his anger unnerving even Robin 'Sire please forgive us we… all I remember is looking into these eyes that weren't in focus and the next thing I knew I was being awoken by the Friar please I don't know what happened but don't reprimand us please sire' the hare begged fearing the punishment, though to his surprise the king's expression softened as he put a hand on the hare's shoulder 'get these men, medical attention you shall not be punished for I have experienced what you describe and it is an unavoidable circumstance,' the king explained turning swiftly to a guard rhino and requesting a search be made of the cell that his brother resided in 'we have your highness and this note was found.'

King Richard took it and read it frowning, the others joining him to read it themselves.

Brother,

As you read this I will have already succeeded in the first part of my plan to remove Nottingham of its greatest strength… Then I shall be officially King once and for all. As you will have noticed I have taken one of the closest people who have heard many secrets that dwelled within the castle walls and I shall continue to do so until I have England under my control.

Farewell brother

King John.

King Richard crushed the paper in his hand a fierce roar erupting from his mouth strong enough to make the ground shake, those around him cowering slightly though as the Rhino cleared his throat he handed one other piece of evidence which was a partially torn paper with four words upon it "Bandits awaiting order Lincolne" Robin took the note and turned to Little John 'do you know anything about Clucky's disappearance?' he asked seriously, his friend looking at him his grim expression told the fated hero enough 'she was taken and I tried to intervene we were out in Sherwood Forest and there was too many of them they said something about Lincolne…' he trailed off unable to recall the rest of the conversation he had overheard though Robin cut across his thoughts 'then if Lincolne is where they have gone I will follow and ensure they are caught before we become the captured' he boldly decided Maid Marian adding 'then I'm coming as well.'

Robin Hood looked at his wife in disbelief yet as he tried to voice an argument against it she interrupted 'it's okay, please Robin I don't want to sit on my own worrying over whats happening I'd rather be with you' her innocent gaze was something he couldn't ignore though he is concerned about having her company when he knows she will be safe at the castle, the realisation that she's not a child occurs to him, she was the vixen he fell in love with and he knows then he cannot deny her company so there begins their quest to Lincolne.

Well I hope you enjoyed I will update soon x


	4. Journey to Lincolne

Well here's chapter four enjoy and as always R&R thankyou x

The following morning after gathering equipment and food which was stored in the saddlebags of the horses, King Richard bade them all goodbye though Robin had found one hold up before they left. 'I want to come I can help!' Skippy eagerly told him, his bow around his neck with a bag of small arrows in a bag against his back, Marian smiled at the small rabbits thoughtfulness as Robin knelt down deciding on an answer that would let him help but understand that the journey he, Little John and Marian were about to embark on would be dangerous and unpredictable.

'Well while I'm gone I'll need someone to cover for me and look out for everyone in Nottingham, do you think you could do that for me and make sure that the villagers are safe?' Robin requested, much to Skippy's delight who keenly agreed to the job he had been given, 'I think that's everything' Maid Marian told her Ladies in waiting who seemed to frown upon her decision to go on the quest one of them voicing this opinion, 'Milady do you not think it would be better for you to stay within the castle walls? After all you are royalty so are you not putting yourself in unquestionable peril?' The other colleagues stood at either side gasped at the young cat who had spoken out of turn but as the King went to inform the girl of her mistake and that Marian was under no orders to stay within the grounds Marian answered 'I do not doubt that but I cannot sit and wait for news of Robin I have to be with him, he is my husband and whilst I am royalty it does not affect my desire to save my friend and restore normality to Nottingham even if it means going on a dangerous journey.' Robin admired Marian's determination and so as King Richard seemed to have come to terms with their decision to go and face the Kings brother, the three set off on their quest blissfully unaware of what they might face.

Since his return Little John hadn't managed to get Robin Hood alone to talk to him and even as there horses trotted freely down the beaten forest path their reminded a silence in the atmosphere with only the rustling and breaking of leaves beneath the horses hooves. 'You okay?' Robin asked as the minutes trickled on into hours Marian nodding as she rode on challenging the other two too catch up, the two heroes had to admit as they galloped now alongside Marian that she knew how to ride a horse, both of them falling behind slightly as Marian revelled in the free air blowing through her auburn fur as she held her hand out Robin catching up as he took it smiling at the love he had waited so long to be with. 'Will you guys slow down a bit?' Little John called over the rushing wind, Robin and Marian slowing to a trot once more as daylight began to fall. As the trio stopped in a secluded area they set up camp which was naturally done by Robin Hood and Little John, who from experience of their home being behind the waterfall were used to the setting of there place for the night. After a supper of food that had been stored in the horses saddlebags and warming themselves by the fire in the cool spring night, Maid Marian was the first to lie down on the large sheet laid out for her and pulling over a soft blanket, Robin watched over her as she fell asleep, 'you know it seems strange being back out amongst all the natural surroundings,' Robin told Little John who grinned at Robin's remark feeling that the huge change in lifestyle was something his friend was still adjusting too 'well it's definitely a change for Maid Marian, though she doesn't seem to mind it she even offered to go and collect wood to start the fire.'

The night trailed on and Little John had been pondering over whether to mention his worries or not but it seemed that Robin had already noticed 'I know what your thinking but I couldn't say no although I advised Marian against it,' he thoughtfully explained Little John agreeing that they had no right to stop the young vixen accompanying them especially considering she was now married to Robin. 'Well whatever the case we need to get to Lincolne as soon as possible how long do you reckon it'll take?' Little John asked curiously, as Robin weighed up the length that they had travelled coming to the conclusion they could get there by the following afternoon 'we could've got there in less than a day but you would have to have literally galloped all the way.' The suggestion was enough to tire Little John out as they both soon after went to sleep themselves Robin lying by Marian as he wrapped his arm over her waist his bow and arrows near to him as sleep filled the site the three rested in.

As the last of the fire died out a crisp, sharp sound broke the silence a figure swinging up onto a high branch on the outskirts of the small clearing where the unsuspecting heroes lay in a deep slumber, Robin's ear twitching slightly at the scuffling amongst the ground when that familiar sound of rope straining as it stretched back tightening an aim as Robin sat bolt upright to see the camp surrounded by black hooded creatures that he knew weren't there for any good reason. Smirking as he stood taking his bow and arrow Robin Hood quickly went into action his arrows not aiming to hurt but stop as arrows tore through some of the black cloaks breaking hard into the bark of the surrounding trees as Little John now also awake from the start of the fight immediately went to Robins aid, taking down his opponents with a few tactics that could've only been taught to him by Clucky however the somewhat laid back and easy battle took a turn for the worst as Marian had awoken and unseen by the others was grabbed from behind and a hand put over her mouth which she managed to pull off my pressing her sharp nails into the hand making him yell out in pain and throwing the vixen to the floor as Robin lunged at the attacker pinning him to the ground fury across his young features, when he felt a hand grip the back of his tunic and pull him off Little John then grabbing the cloak of the shadowed figure and holding him against a tree, 'whoever sent you I think you should go back and tell them there wasting there time,' he growled dropping the cowering figure to their feet as the tore off into the woods.

Robin had instantly rushed to Marians side helping her up and checking her over before holding her closely, 'I swear I would lay down my life for you before I would let anything happen' he told her as Maid Marian shuddered at the thought Little John approaching to inform them that they were safe again and at no threat anymore. It took another hour to set off though once on horseback and riding into the beaming sunlight the three comrades feeling more at ease though Robin was sure Marian hadn't been herself and though at first he put it down to her being a little shaken up he still couldn't push the worry from his mind so when they stopped at midday and Marian went down to a small stream to wash her face and cool off Robin eventually followed to escort her back, only to find the vixen in tears.

As concern and heartache at her sadness swept over him Robin swiftly took her hand as they sat on the grassy banks to talk, with his hand closed around hers the softness of her fur something he adored though as their meaningful brown eyes met Marian explained what was wrong giving Robin an explanation which he hadn't expected. 'Today I was scared but not by what happened in itself, rather you Robin you so easily throw yourself into a dangerous situation and you do some of it to protect me. If anything were to happen to you Robin I'd feel the blame and guilt of it, I just want you never to experience such danger now that my uncle has resumed his rightful place as King you shouldn't have to.' Robin Hood had to hold back the emotions rising within him as this tender love, the utmost care that Marian held for him was something that Robin had never found before until he met her knowing perhaps from day one deep down she was the one his soul mate…his true love. 'I promise you after this is over I shall always stand by your side and I will never let you down and nothing will happen to me I promise,' he smiled winking at her as she fell into his arms sighing a deep breath of relief.

Looking on from not far away Little John smiled to himself leaving the couple alone to share their time together before setting off again into the village of Lincolne.

I hope you all enjoyed it I shall be updating soon please R&R thankyou x


	5. Problems in Lincolne

Hey another chapter guess I'm on a roll with this story anyway another twist to my story, enjoy!

* * *

As Marian and Robin sat looking down at their watery reflections in the stream Marian considered telling her husband the recent news she had received before departing and feeling that as husband and wife they should have no secrets. So Maid Marian went to tell Robin but Little John cut her off 'we better get going otherwise it'll be nightfall before we get to Lincolne,' Robin nodded in agreement as they both rose to their feet walking back to the horses which grazed slowly across the grass, 'let's go' Marian encouraged smiling as she took off on her white stallion the other two close behind and now more used to Marians riding ability.

Drawing near Lincolne Robin began to think that perhaps rescuing Clucky would not be as difficult as he had first anticipated however he stood corrected as a sight from the tip of the final hill would allow them to have full view of their destination, the three looked with perplexed expressions as they saw wisps of grey smoke at the peak of the hill. Picking up the pace on the horses as they came close they brought the horses to a slow pace as they at last overlooked what was left of the village of Lincolne. 'Oh my,' Marian said shocked at the state of the village torched wood weakly stood in place of the cottages and small homes surrounding Lincolne the last of the embers burning out still and as far as the trio could see the area was deserted. 'Come on,' Robin instructed leading the way down the winding hill and onto the blackened ground, he felt the change in his horses attitude as it shook it's head backing up slightly though his wasn't the only one Little John and Maid Marian faced the same so Marian slid off the side and guided her horse through the destruction, the other two following her lead as they walked alongside her at a loss as to where to start when they caught sight of a deer throwing water over some of the flames. 'Hey! Do you need some help?' Robin called as they approached meeting a look of fear as the dear ran from sight.

Looking around Lincolne Robin and the others found nothing linking the destroyed village to Clucky and Prince John but they knew to well only he could be behind such a terrible act. As they came to the home of the land officials the trio found it to be deserted so finally able to remount their horses the three rode around the village remnants to see if they could find someone, anyone who could explain what was going on. With the sky becoming grey and dark allowing the glittering starlight to shine down upon the now weary travellers Robin eventually suggested they found somewhere to spend the night. Yet as they went through an opening into a woods which Robin Hood had never been through before it was Little Johns turn to guide them through admitting he had been here once before, 'it was when I was with Clucky I heard Lincolne was renowned for quite a peaceful nature so we stopped for a break and it was on our way back that we were ambushed.' He told them as they came to a dead end meeting a cliff face, but it was only as they went to turn back Marian exclaimed 'wait!, listen' the fox and bear exchanging looks before falling silent as they heard soft muttering from what sound like behind the cliff face but as Robin Hood dismounted and inspected the area the crack in the wall he came to was instantly pushed shut nearly catching his hand. 'Looks like Marian found something but I don't know how this can be moved,' Little John walked over bracing himself as he interrupted 'excuse me Rob, I'll get this open' he then rubbed his hands together and gripped the hidden crack pulling it with all the strength he could muster, when a frightened voice stopped Little John dead in his tracks.

'Please go away you've already taken our homes why can't you leave us alone?' Robin came to the small opening and cautiously peered in when Maid Marians soothing voice came from behind him, 'were not here to hurt you we came in search for a friend we aren't going to do any harm.' Another sound erupted from the caves mouth this more gruff as it asked suspiciously 'identify yourselves,'

'I am Maid Marian, and I am here with Robin Hood and Little John were from Nottingham were good people.' She assured them when without Little John resuming the opening of the door it pulled back itself with many hands gripping it and they saw within an incredible sight. What they presumed as every villager of Lincolne was residing with in a hollow cave in the supposed cliff face, with a fire crackling merrily within and some sat near it eating from tin bowls hungrily whilst those that were injured were spoon fed, and a lone wolf stood to greet them, he was very thin though it did not affect his nature. 'If you are who you say you are, then you are the Kings niece am I correct?'

'Yes,' Marian replied relieved that the wolf recognised her as everyone looked at the newcomers some in awe and envy as the cast their glances over to Robin Hood, 'I heard of your recent wedding, as the King's niece you can be trusted and those who are with you I have heard also of your bravery,' he said directing the last part at Robin and Little John, who thanked him for the remark before questioning what had happened to the village.

'Well sit yourselves down a while and I'll tell ya the tale.' A hare interrupted taking the three over to a log as they sat down at long last, Marian smoothing out her dress as the hare began his story, 'not too long ago all was peaceful an' quiet in our neighbourhood, nobody was there to disturb us an' we were all happy with our lives then…they came. These cruel vindictive people came demanding we serve them under the rule of the soon to be King John is what they told us but we knew of that Prince's treachery and ultimately refused, well they didn't take to it too kindly and that very night we awoke to the bitter smell of smoke and the horrific view of our homes ablaze.' Robin was horrified at the repeat of events and felt Marian come closer beside him as he held his arm around her. 'After that we all fled fearing for our lives and decided that we would take shelter here, it was something that was constructed a long time ago in case of an emergency an' well it's certainly served it's purpose tonight.' The sadness emitting from the three that sat in the cave was noticed as they rarely spoke to one another lying down to go to sleep, though a few hours later Maid Marian remained awake gazing up into the starlight through that open crack in the wall. 'Are you okay?' Robin whispered softly into her ear as Marian turned over to look into his brown eyes that still made her blush lightly. 'I… I guess it's just all this makes you realise how fragile the balance between people from different backgrounds, I knew of the problems in Nottingham but even when I returned there I didn't fully see the effects of it I only heard and it just made me upset to see all this controversy. Robin there are children in here seeing things they should never have had to witness' the fact that she choked on her words unable to control the emotions behind explaining how she felt was difficult. Robin Hood ran his hand gently down the side of her face, the silky fur against his hand making him smile a little returning it to Marian who put her hand against his whispering 'Robin what would you say if after this was all over we were to become a proper family?' Robin sat up slightly propping his head up against one arm as he replied, 'I thought we were a family?' Marian suppressed a small giggle knowing that her husband couldn't see where the conversation was going.

'Of course were a family but do you remember the day when you proposed…the first time and I threw that fruit pie at that vulture?' Robin vaguely remembering as through the darkness the grin was becoming wider as he recalled it when suddenly a shocking realisation struck him. 'You mean…?' a loud bang struck interrupting the fox and vixen Robin getting up as he went to check the outdoor surrounding but when he had come back Marian was drifting off into a very deep sleep, he did not want to re-awaken her though he knew there was something troubling the vixen, but he would wait until morning to ask and finally receive an answer that would change their lives forever.

Morning however never came for the two to be together as it was when the young brave hearted fox had fallen fast asleep that a shadowed figure slid through the entrance lifting it's head to search around the room when the shining yellow eyes fell upon the soundly dreaming vixen, deciding the best way to bring down Robin Hood was not to rush an attack but to bribe and force him into surrender, a state which he would be willing to do anything for the love of his life, so slithering between the other animals inhabiting the cave he nodded to a cloaked wolf with deep scarring etched across his facial features who slipped in slyly edging closer to the fair Maiden and carefully lifting her from the comfort of the blankets draped across and beneath her cautious as to not wake or startle her or Robin as he backed out into the dark night a rhino awaiting them and taking Maid Marian from his arms to ensure if she did now awake he could silence her screams.

In the trees however there was a witness to Maid Marians kidnapping as she was tied with some ease outside the cave face and taken on horseback through the forest the figure caught a glimpse of her opening her eyes fearful as she tried to call out for help only to have a hand pressed against her mouth. But as the creature backed farther into the depths of the trees they were uncertain of admitting this, even though they knew it could be vital in getting the seemingly harmless vixen back to the fox the hidden creature had seen her riding beside. As the sun rose fully on the following morning Robin had awoken early though without opening his eyes to the blinding sun he merely rolled on his side not feeling the warm sweet breath from Marian on his neck as he held out a hand to rest across her waist though his hand fell through the air onto the muddled blankets and as he partially opened his eyes, they became wide with anxiousness as he saw Maid Marian was no longer beside him. Getting up and seeing the large gap in the doorway he had hoped she may have just gone out for fresh air but as he left into dew filled morning he felt an icy breeze come over him when he realised that she was not there.

**So what was Marians news?**

**Where is she?**

**And how does Robin react?**

**It's all to come when I update soon! Please R&R thankyou very much if you've stayed with it so far :) x**


	6. A captured vixen with a secret

**

* * *

**

Next update which I was writing at 1am this morning, a new twist that which was added as part of a suggestion thankyou very much enjoy! x

Awakening with a blurred vision to begin with Maid Marian managed to push her hands against a cold stone floor bringing herself up as much as she could muster to see her surroundings, only to fall back down with very little light inside the cold room a kind familiar voice brought her to look up. 'Marian dear thank goodness your awake I was so worried about you, drink this it will help.'

Marian now sat up fearfully the sleep leaving her as she took a battered bowl filled with water, 'Clucky?' she muttered in disbelief looking at her feathered friend who seemed to be unscathed but looked thinner and a little pale in complexion, yet she still took on the same carefree attitude as she replied 'yes, of course I'm glad your safe those brutes are all brawns and no brains' she smirked thinking irritably of her own capture, before encouraging Marian to take a drink of the water insisting it would refresh her, so after doing so it was then that the streak of calmness left her and she took in the grim surroundings of the room she was now in.

The grey stone walls built a circular room, the only way out was cut off by a framework of thick metal and an old but large lock, no one stood guard but Marian presumed there would be someone to watch over the hostages. Around the prison room there was nothing much there with the exception of some hay and two bowls, it was then that Marian also made out a pair of rusted shackles drilled into the wall to support them. 'Oh my Clucky what are they going to do to us? What's going on?' Clucky sighed and began to explain to the best she could of the information that Prince John and his snake Sir Hiss were after, 'they kept having me brought down to this room that they'd poorly redesigned as a throne room I'm guessing, the two of them interrogated me wanting to know the plans for the crown but I had no idea what they're talking about. Of course they didn't believe me and had me dragged back to this cell eventually, but I then overheard them saying that if they didn't release me help would soon try and find me so it would then lure Robin Hood and Little John into a trap and it was only after a week or so had passed that there plans I feared were becoming more dangerous.'

Maid Marian stood wondering why Prince John wanted to know about the crown and what of it? To her, King Richard had never suggested anything to do with the royal symbol that sat so proudly on his mane with diamonds, emeralds and rubies glittering from it unless…he was out to steal the crown in order to finally take over, but Maid Marian and Clucky both knew if he did anything of the sort for one he would have to face his brother and two, no one would give him any respect as a king and only one man with a snake as a guard against the whole of Nottingham would result in a one sided battle.

'Marian I presume you know nothing of the plans for the crown whatever they may be?' she shook her head in answer upon hearing footsteps approaching the cell, 'Quick go and lie down if they think your awake they may take you for questioning' Clucky desperately whispered to her not needing any second thought as by the time Clucky had strode over to the doorway to see the oncoming guards Maid Marian was in the same position across the floor listening to the footsteps draw nearer as her ear bent back slightly to hear what was going on.

'Feeling the pressure yet?' taunted the ex sheriff of Nottingham flicking the former lady in waiting's beak much to Clucky's frustration, 'you couldn't pressure me if your life depended on it and at least I'm not the one who takes orders from a sleazy snake and a pathetic excuse for a lion let alone the King's brother,' she replied bitterly the ex sheriff becoming angered 'now you just listen to me you big headed chicken, you wanna watch your mouth when your around _King _John otherwise your gonna find yourself meeting a hanging rope.' Clucky ignored the comment muttering under her breath 'that would be the day,' before the sheriff strode off whistling as he swung the ring of keys that held the only possible escape known to Clucky and now Marian who sat up looking downcast.

'Don't worry Marian it'll all work itself out in the end, you'll see that Robin Hood he'll come and rescue you before sweeping you off your feet…' It was then however that Marian began to cry tears sinking through her soft fur darkening it, as she knew it would be her that would bring Robin to do as Prince John requested.

The hours went by slowly with Marian sobbing on Clucky's shoulder unable to even discuss the situation her thoughts only of her husband Robin and what he was probably going through upon discovering her disappearance but at the same time her hope rested with the fact that he would come to her aid, and it was only as she finally lay on the hay to drift into an uneasy sleep she for the first time since awakening felt guilty. As she peered over at Clucky who fell asleep quite quickly she thought of her friend's experience, upon her arrival she had Clucky to comfort her but she knew Clucky would've had no one, and though she wouldn't admit Marian had a good idea that she would have been frightened, scared and above all lonely. So as she then managed to pull herself to her feet, Marian gathered the hay she slept on and spread it across Clucky feeling the draft emitting from the crumbling brick work before going back to the corner and curling up across the remnants of the partially comfy hay she fell into a light slumber.

'Clucky?' she quietly queried her friend looking over 'what happened to you? I don't know what sort of friend you see me as not asking of you, after all you must have been through some terrible times.' Marian had guiltily asked inviting Clucky to explain her experience and she did telling a sad tale of her capture beginning after Maid Marian and Robin Hood departed for their honeymoon. 'Well Little John and I had spent some time together after your wedding, learning a lot from each other, he made me laugh so much and is such a party animal,' she smirked Marian smiling at her friends newly found happiness, 'then one day we stopped by Lincolne Little John said he had heard of a place near the woodland area and decided to take me it was beautiful, quiet and secluded we got talking... we lost track of time and it went dark, then suddenly Little John and I found ourselves surrounded though a good fight was put up they kept coming I dont even know where from. I was brought only to a stop when I saw Little John on the ground he'd been hit across the head but I was caught off guard and grabbed the next thing I knew I was here I must've passed out...' Marian sat listening without interruption a saddened expression across her face knowing that Clucky would never say anymore than that so with a silence coming between the two friends Clucky eventually went to sleep not wanting to discuss the subject farther, though for Marian it proved longer without her husband lay by her side protectively.

Sitting in the courtyards of the castle Maid Marian felt the warming sun rays across her delicate fur smiling softly as she turned with the oncoming breeze to see Robin Hood stood against a tree the carving of their initials beside him as he straightened up and walked over to his soul mate, sitting beside her as he rested his hand over hers gently nuzzling into her cheek as Marian looked into his brown eyes remembering the entrancing love she felt whenever she set her eyes upon them. 'Robin,' she muttered gently avoiding his gaze as she tried to find the words but looking at the golden coin hanging around her neck with the beautiful engraving of her and Robin standing under the church archway on their wedding day she decided now was the perfect time, 'yes?' he had replied scanning her face for any sign as to what she wanted to say. 'Oh Robin,' she exclaimed tearfully wrapping her arms around Robin's neck, whispering tenderly in his ear something that he never expected to hear. 'Ch…children?' he stammered in disbelief Marian smiling as she confirmed it 'yes,' Robin came to his feet sweeping Marian off the grass and carrying her bridal style leaning to kiss her as he had done on their wedding day when Marian was sadly brought from the depths of her dreams, upset that it wasn't her reality with the safety of everyone restored.

Feeling regret Marian wished she had chosen to tell Robin her news that day when they sat together by the spring, the dream that had revealed it to him would've been perfect to her though of course it was just that a dream...which had naturally prevented Marian from getting back to sleep, so leaving the floor and hearing the thunder sound over the room she and Clucky slept in she went to the only window shining light through and being tall enough she rested her arms against the high barred opening in the wall feeling the rain fall swiftly against her as she felt tears form once again they were held back when Marian took in the view, a shocking discovery at the recognisable surroundings of the prison chamber they were in even through the grim weather bringing her to look around where Clucky now stood behind her.

'Clucky…where are we?' she asked fearing the answer she would hear would be correct, as Clucky gravely replied 'Nottingham.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed I think the suspense is building a lot now :) I will update soon I have begun the next chapter R&R as always thankyou! x **


	7. Return to Nottingham

Hi there, taken me a few days but here's the next chapter, a new love revealed if you guys hadnt figured it out already! enjoy!

* * *

Whilst Maid Marian had been in a state as she remained trapped in Nottingham where she knew her husband Robin would be worried about her she was right. He rose the alarm panic showing from the depths of his heart as he told Little John tearfully, 'she's gone! She's gone I promised to protect her and I let her down what if something bad has happened?' the thought he couldn't bear thinking about collapsing to the floor shaking as Little John knelt beside him never remembering a time where Robin had been so worked up 'listen to me Robin, you need to calm down look we'll go and search you stay here in case she comes back,' he told him patting his back as Robin pulled himself up and onto a seat carved from wood his face in his hands as he fretted over her sudden disappearance.

'Excuse me,' came a tentative voice beside Robin who at first didn't look up the hesitant deer clearing his throat and lifting a hoof up to tap him as lightly as possibly on the back. 'Who are you?' Robin Hood asked looking up in confusion at the deer feeling for a moment he recognised the animal but not thinking clearly over it as the deer said, 'I saw who kidnapped the pretty vixen you were with,' Robin standing to his feet looking on in disbelief when it came back to him, 'you were the one trying to put out that fire and you ran off when Marian went to see if you were okay aren't you?'

'Yes,' the deer sighed in reply 'a snake slid in whilst a rhino and wolf awaited outside for orders, I heard the snake mutter something and the wolf went in and when he re-emerged he was carrying the vixen…'

'It's Marian,' Robin interrupted as Little John came back in seeing the discussion. The deer hastily adding, 'Marian… she was still asleep, and then they tied her hands and ankles then took her on horseback…she didn't waken though but the rhino held her with some fear she would call out for help.'

Robin Hood took all this in for a few moments, 'what direction did they go in?' Little John cut in desperately 'you have to show us,' the deer nodding and leading them to the position he had been in hiding watching 'why were you here anyway?' Robin brought himself to question the deer looking ashamed of himself as he answered, 'I have been staying here with the rest of the villagers but after I saw you I was frightened it was those who destroyed our homes and panicked then when I saw what was going on it was me against three and I just… I froze…' Little John smiled sympathetically after thinking that the deer hadn't been used to taking risks as they were, 'they took her down that path which leads to…'

'Nottingham,' Robin finished everything falling into place, the mysterious messages that hadn't been properly disposed of, he should have known that Lincolne was too big a hint. 'Thank you so much,' Robin said gratefully. The deer nodded feeling the weight lifted from his confession of information.

Later that morning the villagers gathered to see Robin and Little John set off on horseback, Robin Hood holding back to inform them he would send help once they returned to Nottingham. Then the journey began galloping at a high speed that could've even challenged Maid Marian the two rushed back deciding to take the nearest short cuts they knew to stop in at Sherwood Forest but after half a day they had to stop, allowing the horses to rest and drink from a small pool of running water. Robin Hood sat absent-mindedly looking at the golden coin engraved with his wedding day a small smile touching his face before he found himself welling up with tears.

'Hey Robbie you almost ready to go' Little John said washing his face and having a drink too before looking at Robin who wasn't really paying much attention. 'Hey!' Little John called right next to his best friend who jumped, 'ah your still the same dreamer you were when we spent twenty four hour seven watching each others back,' Robin grinning before letting his emotions run away with him. 'I should never have allowed Marian to come with us…' He said shaking his head Little John sighing in reply 'Robin if you hadn't let her come she could have quite easily been kidnapped the minute we left and you would have been exactly the same then,' he told Robin Hood who couldn't get around that fact but resorted to an argument he gave when wanting to be with Marian whilst they fought a never ending battle over taxes and helping the poor. 'I never did have anything to offer her? I was right I never should've put her in such danger,' as they walked back to the horses Little John came to a halt and stood looking at him sternly not daring to believe what Robin had just said, 'Rob listen to me you have your love to offer her, and it's like you always said "faint hearts never won fair lady" so don't go back on your own advice she's your wife and you love her don't you?' Robin giving him a look of shock at the suggestion that he didn't 'exactly, now are you gonna rescue her or are you gonna mope around because you slept like everybody else does?' Robin Hood nodded in agreement shaking his head and not allowing himself to doubt the situation.

As the desperate rush to Nottingham went on the two friends barely spoke thankful to see their surroundings becoming more and more familiar towards nightfall, 'where are we going? I thought we were going to the castle?' Little John asked, Robin shaking his head as he directed his horse to the left the horse beside him moving in the same direction as Little john followed him down a narrow path into the wood's 'We need to reunite the group of merry men we cannot do this alone and if I go straight to King Richard, Prince John may have already taken over the castle,' though he doubted this greatly knowing his uncle-in-law wouldn't back down without a fight, he also knew that by gathering the merry men he would have enough to learn any information and surround the area that Marian and possibly Clucky were.

However the turnout was more than expected with Robin Hood and Little John surrounded by those that had always supported them, even Friar Tuck showed up thankful to see the two heroes returned. 'Maid Marian and Lady Clucky have been kidnapped we need to learn where they are and come up with a plan.' A too familiar rabbit stepped forward as others called out suggestions and piped up 'I know where she is I know!' Skippy had now managed to get everyone's attention as Robin knelt down to talk to his young idol, 'what do you know son?' he asked gently trying to keep the pressure from his usually calm voice, 'the prison I saw them take Maid Marian inside she didn't have her eyes open though, but it was her I recognised her, I even saw the snake Hiss he was with them…' Robin stood up and said to the faithful followers 'if this is correct we will break them free tonight I need all of your to set off in groups and four of which will take the corners of the prison's perimeter and a small group come with me and Little John. I'll explain on the way.

Then it began, the merry men silently gathered in their designated areas, as Robin and Little John quickly took the strongest with them, Skippy tagging along, 'Skippy I need you to keep watch and signal to the others when I need them to come in from this post and hide in the thicket if anyone comes by,' Robin told him the rabbit eagerly agreeing as the rest progressed through determined to save those captive, and confront Prince John once and for all. 'Robin do you think that this will be as easy as we have planned it to be' Little John uncertainly asked Robin replying confidently, 'we will succeed we just have too and you forget we have a lot of people behind us, I just have to get to Marian.'

'Yeah and I'll find that ruthless ex sheriff,' Little John said bitterly before nudging Robin in the ribs 'hey, after this is over you sweep Marian off her feet and I'll take care of Clucky,' he winked making Robin laugh for the first time that day suspecting that Little John had taken a liking to Clucky after their first meeting where she fearlessly tackled the rhino guards at the archery tournament. 'So what were you doing out in Lincolne that day then?' Robin asked Little John grinning at the question 'all right you got me, Robbie couldn't keep it from you anyway I was gonna ask Clucky to marry me and they said the atmosphere was really nice in Lincolne…'

'You know sometimes it's not about the location but about the meaning in your heart,' Robin advised his best friend remembering how he proposed first when he and Marian escaped from the false archery tournament after he defeated the ex sheriff of Nottingham with such ease, before proposing again that night under the beautiful starlight.

Little John was given little time to think over the advice before Robin grabbed Little John by the shoulder and pulled him down behind a low stone wall near the royal rock pile, used by the prisoners daily until the jail break that fateful night. As a grim looking rhino stomped past making his presence well known Robin decided it would be best for Little John to take disguise of one, therefore matching the similar build whilst he would find another way around getting in but soon going back to the original jail break's plan and taking disguise as an outdoor guard patrolling the grounds.

**So much still too come, all within the next two chapters and it still won't be quite over ;) hope you all enjoyed those who have followed all the way through thankyou :) please R&R as always much appreciated. x **


	8. The cruel and bitter prince

Hey, another update for you all, to the readers that have followed so far I hope your still enjoying :), and to new readers thankyou I hope your also enjoying it and please R&R I have just finished this and gone midnight for you guys lol so I hope you all like :) x

* * *

As Maid Marian continued to stare absent-mindedly into the starlight that begun to cloud over she was unaware of the growing defences around the prisons area, and also shocked to here a click in the lock behind her. Turning her head slightly she did a double take at the obese wolf opening the prison door, the ex sheriff of Nottingham smirking as two young brutish wolves past him taking Maid Marian by the arms and pulling her roughly from the room, 'Clucky!' she yelled out in fright hearing a scuffling as the door slammed shut an creak following the rusted hinges.

The wolves marched her down a spiralling stone stairway leading Marian through countless dungeons and prison cells with a cold draft blowing through the aging building that unnerved her so. The wolves walked her in silence neither looking at the fair maiden between them as they eventually took her into a large room that looked as if it had been cleared and poorly re-designed. Marian finds she is dragged through the door by the wolves to the feet of Prince John who is sat boldly in an old throne like chair. The stone chamber had shackles hung from each wall in between brackets where torches were placed giving off a cold and bitter atmosphere as she is thrown to the hard floor lifting her head to face her captor. Prince John laughed at her, almost pitying Maid Marians weak position, 'my dear I hope you have found your stay comfortable and don't worry as long as you, answer my questions and do as I say you and that bird friend of yours shall leave in one peace are we in agreement?'

Maid Marian didn't answer and refused to look in the eyes of the cruel and vindictive lion who she knew was only out to cause havoc, and destruction for all that stood in his path. 'Now tell me what are the plans for the crown King Richard wears, who is the heir to the throne?'

'I do not know it has never come under any discussion where I have been present,' Marian answered honestly unaware of why Prince John would have any reason in wanting to know the King's intentions for the chosen follower that would go on to rule after her uncle. 'Well I'm sure that a lady such as you would have heard anything with in the palace walls to do with the passing on of the crown. Royalty do not keep secrets from other members of the royal family am I correct?'

'Yes but I still have heard nothing to do with this, if I did then I would know how to answer but I know nothing of it so it can only be assumed there has been no plans made…'

'Or you choose not to speak, refusing the truth which may I remind you may cost you dearly if you do not cooperate,' Prince John savagely cut across her Maid Marian fearing for the worst. She had no idea what he was talking about and couldn't see any way of convincing him she was telling the truth despite her best efforts.

'I have nothing to say, because I know nothing of the subject for anything to be said,' Marian replied defiantly when Prince John sneered at her remarks, and twisting her words. 'Lies, you and Robin Hood are both alike- treachery, marrying a thief with no good intentions but to steal, only for him to make a grave mistake. An enemy and now look at him he's a no good traitor to the throne who deserves to be hung and you a woman who doesn't give any reliable excuse for your knowledge and information. Now tell me or suffer the consequence of…'

'Robin is not a traitor! He is a good man with a good heart and I love him as I have always done, I have not breathed any lies to you in this chamber and I do not intend to when I have nothing to hide, now please stop this madness and let me and Clucky go please!' Marian finished desperately Prince John turning up his nose at her pleas and becomes infuriated at her defensiveness of her husband who she cares for so deeply.

'Tell me the plans now! I want to know them, as your future King I demand and order for you too tell me,' the vixen drew herself up as confidently as she could muster answering quietly, 'for the final time I have nothing to say but my uncle will not stand for this, neither will Robin and I know he will not allow anything to happen.' Prince John roared as loudly as he could, only slightly unnerving Maid Marian as she remembered her uncle's ground shaking roar which easily frightened her, 'you shall never leave these walls unless I have been informed of the information I wish to receive…'

'You will never truly be the king of England it doesn't matter what you do the true King is my Uncle Richard…' What happened next scared Maid Marian as Prince John grabbed a bottle of red wine flinging it at the vixen that barely dodged, the bottle narrowly missing her as it struck the wall spraying the liquid contents across the side of the room. 'Get her out of my sight!' he spat in order sitting down when he saw the gold coin hanging from its chain and more noticeably a golden ring encrusted with numerous beautiful diamonds, realising the small fortune from them mouth made his mouth water.

Seizing the chance to make back some of his lost gold, the Prince arrogantly demanded, 'give me the chain and ring now!' Marian looking at him in horror tears now filling in her soft brown eyes 'they were weddings gifts the ring was from Robin and the coin was made one for each of us, you cannot possibly take them, they are mine!'

'Sheriff, remove the chain now that's an order!' he snapped as the Sheriff quickly obliged going forth only for Marian to struggle in restraint the shackles now on her wrists stopping her, 'I won't let you have it,' she said writhing to become free when the Sheriff grabbed the coin roughly and pulled it from her neck. 'NO!' she yelled out in sadness, tears falling down her cheeks once again as she was now dragged from the chamber whilst the Prince sat turning the golden coin over in his hand seeing the picture engraved upon it of the happy couple on their wedding day.

After reaching the top of the tower one of the wolves unlocked the shackles and pushed her back into the barred room, where Clucky anxiously awaited her return and met Marian's tearful entrance as she explained the bitterness and cruelty shown towards her. Although Clucky was a strong willed person she knew Maid Marian was an innocent vixen with no hint of viciousness in her body, and never being treated as such was taking the experience badly. It was only as she curled up on the hay bed to try and fall asleep she saw the ring still on her finger giving her the only spark of hope that remained as she fell into an uneasy sleep, her only hope was that Robin would come to rescue her.

Back in Prince John's chamber he was in thought over how to handle the situation at hand when he decided to threaten Marian that he will kill Robin Hood if she does not agree to help him become King through force as he clutched the golden chain in his hand, smiling evilly at the thought knowing that it would be the easiest way to get anything out of the unsuspecting, innocent vixen. 'Sire, forgive me but do you not think you are taking this too far?' Hiss muttered cautiously avoiding any hits from the lion sat beside him who answered coldly, 'to become King, Hiss I shall go to any lengths needed I do not need a silly serpent telling me how to put my plans into action,' slipping the chain through his fingers as up many flights of stairs Marian lay thinking and dreaming only of Robin and being in his arms once more. Clucky looked on before watching out of the window, the grim proving now to be even darker and less hopeful than Clucky had ever expected.

Yeah I don't like Prince John lol, but as I'm sure you've all gathered it's going to come to an unpredictable battle... I will update soon everyone thanks for reading x

P.S R&R as always


	9. Rescuing a fair maiden

Hey here's the next chapter, number 10 coming soon R&R thankyou xx

* * *

As Marian lay in an uneasy sleep within the towers chamber, Robin had edged his way around the grounds when he caught sight of a thin and gaunt looking wolf wearing a black cloak and bearing a thick long blade. Robin carefully snuck behind him and grabbed the unsuspecting bandit pulling him behind the bushes where Little John waited knocking his head against the wall before Robin Hood slipped under the cloak and took the blade uneasily, trying not to think of how it may have been used.

'Be careful Rob,' Little John warned concerned when Robin turned to him seriously knowing the genuine worry his best friend held, 'I can't back out now Marian needs me, and I won't rest until she is safe.' Little John nodded suddenly feeling quite tense, he did not now what had been done to Clucky or Maid Marian but if they had been hurt in anyway, he would not hesitate to be ruthless in his revenge. The heroes of the story had a vengeance and something to fight for… their love for another Robin had Marian who was his soul mate, the vixen who had given him hope and kept him strong in his ever going struggle to help the poor. Little John on the other hand had found affection in a lady who shared his interests and was not afraid to show her emotions. However it seemed their plan was destined to back fire when striding round the corner to the main gates, Robin stopped short, Little John coming sharply into the back of him, his silver armour hitting Robin hard in the back who pushed him back attempting to fake an accident provoked fight. 'What was that about?' Little John hissed as they ducked from sight, Robin quickly explaining that they had two bandits checking the identities of anyone passing through the entrance. 'So what do we do now?' Little John said desperately but without answering his question, Robin walked swiftly around the perimeter seeing a faint light emitting from the tower. 'I bet they're up there,' he said doing a double take at the top window where he could just make out a white figure stood, with one wing holding up her head. 'Clucky,' Little John burst out, making Robin pull him into the shadows out of sight, 'you've gotta be careful, listen go and try to find a way in tell Skippy to be careful, this place is crawling with bandit's and I'm going to try and get up the tower.'

Little John had been about to question how Robin would manage it but as he withdrew his reliable bow and arrow, and masterfully held the arrow in place weighing up the towers stone work. 'Go,' Robin insisted, his best friend leaving Robin to get in whilst he followed orders determined to find a way into the prison. As Robin noticed a weakened place in the wall he shot his arrow boldly into the small gap, feeling it tightly lodge as he now looped the rope he had attached to the end around a thick tree branch. As he took off the black cloak and firmly gripped the rope in his hands, Robin edged across the rope with great caution hoping not to reveal his position to any passing guards. As he reached the arrows tip Robin carefully gripped his hands into the narrow openings, managing to give himself a boost on the arrow before feeling it dislodge slightly at his weight, compared to the weakness it was now under. Before he ascended up the wall Robin managed to shoot the arrow back into the tree, so as not to arouse any suspicion and it was then he made his way up the side of the tower wall Robin kept his focus on Marian, allowing his love for her to be his strength as he finally pulled himself up to the stone ledge, looking in on the chamber lit only by a dim candlelight.

Looking into the inner chambers Robin caught sight of Clucky who he feels looks noticeably pale and thinner than before, 'psst…Clucky' he whispered when the friend of Marian's looked up, instantly getting to her feet as she rushed over not able to believe it. 'RO…' she began only for Robin to grab her beak clasping it shut desperately so as not to catch the attention of any guards. He apologised quietly as he eased his grip asking after his beloved Maid Marian, when Clucky indicated a curled up figure in the corner her saddened expression barely visible from where Robin was gripping to the steel rusted bars. Withdrawing a sharp sword from his belt Robin began to cut through the rusted metal hoping the grinding sound would not be overheard. 'Where's Little John? Did he get back safely?' Clucky whispered breathing a deep sigh of relief as Robin assured her he was fine, 'he's trying to find a way in, but this place is outnumbered to us with soldiers, we have the merry men on the outskirts but as of now I do not know the outcome…' Robin was cut off as he heard a jangling of keys and Clucky quickly grabbed the knife from Robin's hand so that he could have a hand free to hold himself tightly against the wall. For what seemed like minutes rather than numerous seconds Robin wedged his feet as far as the cracks would allow helping him maintain his balance, as he listened for Clucky's signal to rise back up, remembering the view of Maid Marian and that racing heart which calmed at seeing she was safe.

'Robin, give me your hand' came Clucky's voice breaking the silent atmosphere as Robin was pulled higher up and managed to perch himself in the small window's hole, the pair working together to cut through the bars until at last as they managed to carefully slide out a second piece Robin, carefully swung through landing with a slight smack against the floor but quickly dashing from the position to the side of the locked door. He then managed to get around to where his unsuspecting wife lay asleep gently waking her he met the innocent eyes which looked up at him in disbelief. 'Robin,' she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck and being held in the safety of his arms, 'what's going on?' Robin asked Marian explaining Prince John's strange behaviour to the heir's of the throne, and his violent attitude which angered Robin when he learnt of how Marian had been treated by the guards, the ex sheriff and Prince John himself. 'Clucky have they struck at you?' Robin added Clucky nodding grimly giving him an insight into the constant interrogation she received daily whilst being captive in the tower, also admitting she had known nothing to do with the crown only to be accused of lying and treason. Robin felt Marians hurt when she told him of how they had both been told they were thieves and traitors to which Robin learnt she had defended him, which touched the fox deeply as he continued to hold her and kissed her gently on the cheek, Marian realising that this could never be a dream… but as she went to whisper something to him, they kissed tenderly, Robin thankful to have his beautiful vixen in his arms once again.

After the moment had passed Robin Hood then assured Maid Marian and Clucky that plans were underway to free them and put a stop to Prince John's ruthless intentions, the three standing to their feet and as Clucky showed her readiness to knock aside anyone in their path, her impressions of the guards amusing to Robin and Marian who were smiling with happiness despite the current situation. What happened next prompted quick movement as Marian lay down and Robin behind her covering himself swiftly with hay whilst Clucky pretended not to have heard anything and strode by the window, a grunt coming from the doors direction when Robin heard a rough voice speak. 'Don't expect anythin' extra to eat just because ya ain't sleeping, I'm surprised at what King John wants with a chicken…'

'I'd like to see you say that when there wasn't this barred door between us' she growled in reply the guard shrugging off her remark and walking by Clucky muttering slowly, 'all clear.'

'Marian looked up at Robin as he leant over her as he sat up, giving her an irresistible when again they were caught off guard by a loud crash from outside the inner chambers and the pair looked up to see Little John grinning in at them, Clucky clasping her winged hands together in joy when he remarked with a hand on his waist. 'I know you two wanna reminisce but at least let us get out of here. It isn't exactly the most romantic spot…' Robin grinned in reply as he and Marian got to their feet again and walked over to the door as it swung open revealing the unconscious guard by Little John's feet. 'Don't worry girls we'll try and get you outta here first,' Little John said when Clucky defiantly refused and just as Robin went to say something, only to be cut off by a shout from a nearby bandit which was silenced to late…'JAIL BREAK!' and it was there the final battle was to begin.

Yeah I like to keep you guys on a cliff hanger :) Like I said I will update soon, hope you all R&R for me :) thankyou x


	10. The final battle

**Hi there everyone well here is the battle scene, been working on this one longer than some of the others so I hope you all enjoy... Secrets revealed, a deadly fight, an injured friend and a captive maiden what will the outcome be? Read on you know i've caught your attention :) x **

* * *

As they are uncovered Little John quickly silences the loud and notably ragged vulture all too late, when they heard raised voices behind them, the group descended the stairs at a rushed pace, Robin and Little John keeping the ladies close behind them as they stood protectively in front when the four were headed off. 'Damn,' Little John muttered as he and Robin lunged forward in an attempt to try and break through the largely forming group of bandits who try and tie the four down. As they struggled to break free Robin looked up and seeing a rope attached to an iron ring he instantly reaches over to break the rope, managing to pull Marian out of the way as above the metal ring supporting light to the otherwise dark stone hall fell with an almighty crash, those now supporting it's weight being knocked out and entrapped within the circular lighting. 'Come on let's go!' yelled Robin over the commotion when again they were stopped by two rhinos who were ready for a fierce fight.

'Stand back guy's' Clucky instructed the two heroes looking back in confusion as she barged past rugby tackling the rhino's in a way that was purely Clucky whilst Robin dodged the other charging rhino by swinging across a rope and hitting him squarely in the face. As they fearlessly fended off the oncoming bandits and guards Robin and Little John found it difficult to keep on top of the villains that were trying to bring them down with some extreme force. 'Marian look out' bellowed Little John as the vixen narrowly missed an arrow which was one of many now being shot at them as they managed to find their way out into the "royal rock pile" where they were fast becoming hopelessly out numbered. 'Marian, Clucky get out of here take the rope and go to safety now!' Robin insisted frantically sending an arrow across the rock pile, feeling the tightening on the rope when it was cut cleanly with a sword, 'Robin there's no time we'll be fine,' Marian assured him hiding the fear in her voice as they quickly progressed managing to beat the bandits with more ease.

'You know Robbie somehow I don't think these guys are gonna let up any time soon,' Little John remarked breathlessly as they managed to hide under an archway where they went unseen and unheard by any passers by. 'We can't give up Little John, there's got to be a way of trapping the bandits for long enough for us to get to Prince John and capture him…'

'What about if you pull yourselves to the height of the archway…' Suggested Marian who swiftly worked out their situation, 'that's it' she gasped thankfully looking over at the thickly matted net used to gather the broken stones. 'You put two arrows through each side and send it over the top of the archway then when they come through we have two aside and pull it over them. It won't buy us much time but it may just be enough,' Robin looked at Marian with pride and awe at her plan seeing the success in it as he kissed her passionately taking her hand in his before they went forth and took the netting preparing it as Little John and Robin took to each side, the latter showing his expertise when the arrows wrapped around the arch securely taking the net up with it and leaving two ropes as Marian had explained.

Soon enough there was more raised voices and the group stood side on side awaiting the bandits which unsuspectingly edged under the archway bracing their bows and arrows whilst others were wielding swords. 'NOW' Robin yelled the fox and vixen pulling with similar force as Clucky and Little John opposite them, the net giving the desired effect as it covered the bandits who struggled underneath unable to find an opening. 'follow me,' Robin now said ushering the other three to go around and back into the prisons main hall, looking around for any clue or give away into where Prince John was lurking. With no luck they were tempted to split off knowing time was of the element but little did the reunited friends and lovers know things were to take a turn for the worst.

Whilst the fight had broken out, the ex sheriff of Nottingham and Hiss were sat in discussion over Prince John's plans. 'I swear he's losin' it,' the ex sheriff said confidently Hiss sighing as he nodded his head in agreement, 'I don't even know what this is about?'

'well from what I gather Prince John is out to steal the crown using Maid Marian and her lady in waiting as hostages to make Robin Hood and his accomplice agree to whatever he asks of them in return for the two's safety. Then Prince John planned to use the four of them to make King Richard do as he instructed thinking King Richard wouldn't stand a chance with out Nottingham's "saviours."'

'You've had a lot of time to work on that theory haven't ya hiss?' The snake again bowing its head in reply when they heard cries for help, as distant as they were bringing the aging wolf to his feet the long winding snake close behind as he came out of the door, looking around and out of a nearby hole in the wall where a black mass struggled in the grounds some shouting various threats to the absent people who had trapped them, while others who to the ex sheriff could've easily been relatives of Nutsy called out, 'jail break! Jail break! Jail break'

'There's somethin' funny going on around here,' he said not having time to think as he noticed the tail end of a fox he undoubtedly recognised tearing after it as fast as his fairly big legs would allow, 'stop you fiend's' he roared when Robin stood over Marian blocking her from harms way, when Little John stood in front of them all, an expression of subtle anger across his face as he withdraw a sword and began a long gruelling fight as he attempted to knock the sword from the ex sheriff's hand but this time he was in for a notably difficult encounter.

'Robin!' he said quickly as he didn't lower his sword for a moment, 'go and let the merry men in now! Hurry, find Prince John I've got this covered.' Robin seemed reluctant but was forced to leave his best friend behind hoping for the best when they run to the main gate, Robin pulling back the rusted handle allowing the chain to roll and the gate to pull open, their allies rushing in to help. With the sudden increase on their side Robin set back towards where he had left his friend fighting furiously unaware that Maid Marian was close behind him, when the fox rounded a corner and found himself face-to-face with none other than the lion Prince John. He seemed to have become more sour and bitter since their last meeting and holding up a long thick sword Prince John challenged Robin to a deadly battle.

As Robin withdrew his own this sword the pair circled each other, never once letting their gaze be broken for a second, leading Robin not to see his wife stood watching on in horror as neither dared looked away from their opponent when Prince John suddenly struck, Robin Hood barely managing to fend off this surprise attack so focusing more than ever as they duelled Robin used every technique he used to try and defeat the lion who bore no resemblance to the actual King. For a time Robin found that he quite easily matched Prince Johns fencing type of fighting knowing with the right moment he could take over, winning him both weapons and ultimately ending what had begun. However it wasn't long before something would change the odds adding to Prince John's advances.

Maid Marian wanted to do something to help Robin but fearing she would only get in the way she stood back trying to come up with an answer to end the fight without Robin getting hurt. She knew he had come here for her and before she was kidnapped he went to Lincolne for her to find Clucky and Marian wasn't about to let anything happen to her love, not now, not after they had come through so much… not when she knew that they were to become a family. Fate took a cruel twist as an unnoticed guard came behind and grabbed Maid Marian tightly a terrified gasp escaping her lips as Robin dropped his guard going to run to her aid, when his sword was struck the weak grip he held upon it making it fall from his hand. The lion seized his chance and pinned Robin to the floor, 'one move and I'll have her finished' he spat leaving the struggling fox to give in his only weakness being strongly inflicted upon him. Seeing the blade held against his wife's waist Robin lessened the struggle looking up at Marian with sorrow, scared for her safety 'no fight left in you? Has love softened the great hero? Good because I will finish you and then no one will stand in my way of the crown…' The Prince did not finish his sentence, finding himself cut off by Marian who shocked both the lion and Robin who looked on as she smashed a nearby piece of pottery over her captors head.

Feeling the grip loosen and seeing her captor fall back onto the unforgiving floor dropping the blade, Robin saw his chance and kicked Prince John off him taking a different route to how he had just planned to save himself and Marian grateful however that she had found a way around it. But now pinning Prince John against the wall fiercely for the threats he had made against the vixen that Robin loved more than anyone else, 'please, please don't hurt me I will come along quietly just don't hurt me' the lion pleaded desperately, begging to be spared as Robin Hood saw Little John in the corner of his eye who was holding his hand against a deep gash in his arm. 'I could never kill another, it is not in my nature to hurt but to protect,' Robin admitted 'I will not allow those who I care about to be in danger but I will also not allow you to continue this madness, I also believe you have something of Marians?' he finished holding out his hand sternly as Prince John shakily handed over the golden chain with the shining gold coin hung from it, after receiving this Robin dropped the Prince with nothing good to his name, Little John stepping in and tying Prince John's arms and legs before marching him out to make sure he did not escape.

Turning around Marian threw herself in Robin's arms embracing him as he kissed her softly and holding her close to him, feeling the security of his arms as they stood there, the moment of being together again now at hand. 'I am so glad you are safe my darling,' Robin whispered Marian looking up to her brave husband as she replied 'I knew I was never in any danger my love, you were always there ready to protect and look after me whenever I needed it.' This made Robin well up feeling at ease that she referred to this showing her complete faith in him. Clucky then made them laugh as she came behind them saying, 'not that you did a bad job knocking him out Marian dear' casting one final glance down at the guard with a fast appearing lump through the fur on his head before they made their way out of the prison and taking their horses home to the palace where a warm welcome awaited the four heroes.

'I am so relieved you are all safe,' King Richard remarked cheerfully embracing the four upon their return as they got off the horses, and Marian found she was surrounded by maids and servants. 'I'm okay,' she tried to insist managing to pull away from them all as she found Robin who put his arm around her shoulders, happy to have her back by his side. 'You truly are remarkable Robin Hood your bravery and courage is that which we shall forever be thankful for your actions.'

'Thank you however tonight I'm not the only hero I would like it to be known that without the help of my beautiful wife Maid Marian, Little John my trusted best friend and Clucky who undoubtedly has a strength which seems to know no boundaries,' Marian looking as if she could cry at these words as Little John and Clucky looked on before Little John was taken to be treated for his wounds received during battle.

'Come with me,' Marian asked managing to prise her husband away from the many adoring fans he seemed to have acquired and away from the King and Robin's band of Merry men. 'Where are we going?' he asked smiling as Marian led the way into the palace gardens and over to the tree which bore their initials carved inside a heart. Robin remembered it like it were only yesterday and they were so young the fox having been disheartened to learn Marian was going to London, 'will you promise to come back so we may be together?'

'I shall will you wait for me Robin?' Marian had asked her handsome friend willingly agreeing and vowing never to lose the love he always had for the beautiful vixen. 'I have something to tell you,' she said softly wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist in a gentle embrace the tips of their noses meeting as Marian whispered, 'do you think you can handle your next quest?' Robin looking at her blankly as he asked calmly 'what is it my love?' prompting Marian to lean over and whisper in his ear, Robin's eyes becoming wide as he stammered, 'ch…children?!' Marian saying softly 'yes,' only to be held and swept off her feet Robin so thrilled as he kissed his wife passionately, when the realisation sunk in. 'I'm going to be a daddy…'

**Yes Robin Hood will be a dad soon enough but this is not the end :) there is still more to come... Please R&R this one especially I'm keen to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Thankyou x Will update soon**

**PS. If anyone would like to see this fanfic sequeled i.e. a follow on after the birth etc. please say so in your review with your suggestions and ideas all will be considered and welcome thankyou again for reading :)**


	11. An unexpected finale

**Well here it is the final chapter, with a few final twists for you all. I would like to thank those who have reviewed me from the start and given me some good suggestions thankyou for following this story through R&R's are always welcome and I look forward to reading them thankyou and for the last time in this story enjoy! xx **

* * *

Since the news of her pregnancy Maid Marian had been waited on hand and foot despite her protests, when Clucky came to her aid insisting that as her lady-in-waiting she would do anything needed for the young vixen. Robin had made the most of their time alone together, now seeing what time without her did he spent all his free time going horse riding with her, paying visits to where he had proposed and the beautifully scenic waterfall that had so cleverly hid Robin and Little John's previous home.

Since returning Marian had noticed Clucky's shy side whenever Little John was around, however it wasn't long before they were both laughing and acting out mocking versions of Prince John which had entertained them all greatly. Though as they took their stallions one day Maid Marian and Robin Hood came to Nottingham village and leaving their horses to drink, they walked around the re-opened shops hand in hand, with many people starting light conversations as they passed. Looking at the flowers in one small shop Robin disappeared from her side, as they had gazed into the window when she saw him return with a single white rose that she held onto smelling the sweet aroma as they continued to walk down the street hand in hand as the picturesque couple.

Arriving back that day, Maid Marian and Robin waved in greeting to the guards stood aside the draw bridge as they trotted across the gardens leaving their horses in the stables before going in the side entrance. As Marian straightened her veil and met Robin's hand again they walked by the palace ballroom which to their surprise was closed up with a bar across it to prevent entrance. This seemed strange to the couple that had never seen it closed up like that but before Robin could voice any opinion on the matter another voice came from down the corridor.

'Ah, Marian dear there you are' Clucky said breathing a sigh of relief to find that Marian had returned to the castle so early, 'you need to come for a dress fitting dear…'

'I do?' she asked looking at her friend with a perplexed expression as Clucky nodded leading her away from Robin, only saying a quick hello to him before progressing on. Maid Marian found one second to spare in which she kissed him on the cheek; Robin reluctantly allowing her hand to slip from his grasp, feeling there was always someone ready to take away Maid Marian for something or other. As he walked down the hallway now alone without the vixen he loved by his side, Robin headed over to the east side of the palace, now adjusting to the fact he lived there though this didn't cross his mind as he searched for the room where Little John had been under care from his wounds inflicted upon him as a result of the ex sheriff's brutality.

'Well if it ain't my old pal Robbie,' came Little Johns grateful tone as Robin nearly missed the room his friend resided in, 'been keeping you out of trouble have they?' grinned Robin as he strode in sitting at Little John's bedside, his friend looking disgruntled as he answered, 'yeah I can't do anything in this place it's "one week of bed rest" four days on and it's driving me crazy!' Robin tried to suppress a laugh at Little John's agitation when he asked Robin 'So how's Marian doing?'

'Fine she's a lot better in herself and the doctor said she's coming along fine, though looking at her you can't tell she's pregnant…'

'Yeah but some women like that, I mean other's want to show they're expecting but others don't, though personally I don't get any of it I just know it's complicated. So what's been happening in Nottingham I bet they're lost without us,' he finished dramatically Robin smirking as he told Little John all had been well in the village.

'I've had Skippy here to visit he's coming on to be a fine young man isn't he?' Robin agreeing completely both still very proud of his help on that fateful night when Robin became a hero again in rescuing his wife and Clucky, 'he will be getting an award for his bravery,' Robin remarked the two pleased with the decision made by King Richard. When thinking about how Little John went on to say Clucky had visited him frequently Robin asked, 'did you hear anything about the royal ballroom? It's all cornered off,' Little John shaking his head in reply Robin not questioning it farther as he trusted his friends answer, however little did he know that his friend knew more than he let on.

Meanwhile in Marian's room the girls who worked in the castle had been doing measurements for a new dress, though the vixen wasn't completely sure why, though Clucky didn't want to keep it from her for much longer. 'I'll tell you what if I explain what's going on then you have to answer my question afterwards,' she bargained once the others had left, gathering many materials as they went 'okay,' Marian answered much to Clucky's delight.

'King Richard is throwing a congratulatory ball for you all, after your success in capturing Prince John, though he asked it be kept a surprise for you all, Little John doesn't know and I trust you won't tell Robin?' Marian nodded promising her friend with a smile at the thoughtfulness of her uncle, but now she knew it gave her the chance to think of her chosen outfit. 'Do you think Little John is in love with me?' Clucky then asked Marian surprised at the question thinking that Clucky would have some idea of his feelings, yet she replied honestly, 'yes I think he does.' Clucky was relieved to hear this small reassuring statement as they then began to discuss the possibility of the baby being a boy or girl.

'I still say girl,' Clucky insisted Marian laughing at the persistence 'but you know if we say it's a girl it'll probably be a boy,' she added thinking it over Marian still stating she was completely happy with either but had no idea what to expect. 'Robin's coming,' Maid Marian said automatically at hearing footsteps coming towards the room, 'well I'm going to go and see how the dress is coming, see you later' Clucky then opened the door to Robin quickly leaving but looking at Marian for a final time in a silent reminder not to let anything slip, Marian giving her a knowing smile as she left.

'So I trust I shall not have my beautiful wife taken from me again this evening?' Robin asked Marian promising it would just be them that evening so as the two sat talking contently Robin brought up the subject of names for the baby, 'do you have any ideas yet?' he asked gently encouraging her to share any suggestions. 'I thought maybe for a girl Olivia or Celia and for a boy I was undecided though one name that came to mind was Phillip…' Robin smiled liking the sound of Olivia but he had a couple of suggestions too, 'I thought of Xavier or Forrest for a boy and Violet for a girl or Grace perhaps?' Marian thought them over and as they spent the night discussing it Marian and Robin became side-tracked as they kissed tenderly and a couple of hours on fell asleep in each others arms.

Awakening in the early hours, Marian sat up slightly a hand over her stomach when she smiled widely, gently waking her husband. 'Mm…what is it darling?' he mumbled Marian replying excitedly 'the babies kicking,' after that Robin sat up awake and held his hand where Marians had been feeling the tiny pressure occasionally against the palm of his hand, looking as if he was welling up with happiness as they sat taking in this moment.

'The baby kicked?' Clucky repeated overjoyed as Marian nodded her uncle taking an interest in the ladies conversation, 'just think uncle Richard in a couple of weeks you'll be a great uncle,' she exclaimed telling them she was now a month and a week into the pregnancy and after experiencing no problems during so she was happy to help write out invitations for the upcoming ball, before going and trying on her new ball gown which had been so delicately hand made.

The night of the ball quickly approached and as they all were busy preparing within the castle for the arrival of the guests, Robin and Little John were none the wiser over the reason for dressing up. 'So what's this about then? I mean do palaces have balls at random or is this an occasion?' Little John had asked as he straightened his tie, Robin shrugging as he walked in wearing his usual tunic however it was a rich blue that night, with the golden coin hanging around his neck as he sorted out the cuffs on his sleeves. 'Have you seen Marian tonight?'

'Nah the last I saw of her she had the ladies in waiting surrounding her, I doubt she was too impressed,' Little John remarked Robin knowing he was correct when Clucky knocked on the door, the two guys saying in unison 'come in.'

Clucky was wearing in a cream coloured dress that was covered with a silk strip draped around her shoulders and upon her head was a small tiara, 'good your both ready everyone's waiting downstairs.'

'Okay,' Robin Hood said pocketing a small brown box before heading down to the ballroom.

Going now into the open hall a shout of, 'SURPRISE!' came from the inside, Robin and Little John finding themselves being congratulated by everyone in sight, Robin smiling when he suddenly noticed Marian stood over by the dance floor. Her dress was a pale blue with a silk bodice and skirt, puffed out with many layers of net. 'You look so graceful,' he told her asking her for a dance, which she accepted and they led the first dance.

Later that evening Robin Hood managed to get his wife alone, and it was then he got down on one knee 'open it' he said handing her the box which she carefully opened finding an emerald encrusted eternity ring inside. 'Oh Robin,' she gasped allowing him to put it on before kissing him passionately which finished the foxes evening off perfectly.

In the next week, Marian found herself kept from the truth again as there was many royal meetings to which she was not invited to attend along with the other members of the palace. 'Do you think something's going on?' She asked Robin one morning as they sat waking up, 'what do you mean?'

'Well Uncle Richard seems to be planning something but every time I mention anything he excuses himself from the conversation,' Robin comforted Marian insisting that nothing was going on though as a knock came to the door and many servants came bustling in Robin said sarcastically, 'come in then.' The bewildered fox and vixen looked on as the servants tried to get them up, 'wait! Stop what are you doing? Leave me and my wife be, what are you doing here like this anyway?'

'What's going on?' Little Johns annoyed tone called as he walked into the room accompanied by Clucky who looked just as irritated by the commotion. 'Forgive us your grace, all of you however we were instructed to come and help you prepare for the royal ceremony today.'

'Royal ceremony' Marian repeated, when she laid eyes on a golden gown awaiting her the others being ushered out to get ready leaving Robin and Marian finally alone after the fox insisted they were fine to ready themselves.

'Now I know something's not right,' Robin said as Maid Marian got up looking flustered as she mumbled about getting ready. The shock of being woken fully like that Robin thought as unfair given her current condition, 'it's alright' she said as if reading her soul mate's thoughts before going through into the dressing room to get ready, the newly repaired chain she wore around her neck bearing the golden coin she loved. The repairs she had been so grateful to have had done by the royal goldsmith Otto as he had also been the one who designed the identical coins that the newlyweds wore, and as she looked in the mirror reflecting her image of innocence, Maid Marian finished by putting across a new golden veil which shimmered in the light of day.

Emerging from the room Robin met her in a rich green tunic for the day, the pearly white sleeves a soft cushioning to Marian who linked his arm as they progressed into the ceremony unaware of upon leaving they would be changed forever. 'Today we are here to celebrate the bravery and courage of all those that supported the best for England's and Nottingham's wellbeing, I have stood as a proud King and today I have been more so than ever before as I present these medals of courage to all those who showed such selflessness in their acts.' Robin Hood and Maid Marian took their seats behind the King watching with intensely as the medals were handed out before the King made a surprising statement. 'Today is my last day as ruler of this extraordinary kingdom as I have in recent months decided to step down and pass on the crown to my niece Marian and my nephew in law Robin Hood.' Much commotion and talk erupted at this point before the King turned to Friar Tuck, 'dear friend will you do the honour?' The Friar nodded hesitantly removing the crown from King Richard's mane and placing it on a red cushion, before then turning to two smaller crowns and placing them upon the shocked fox and vixen that could barely speak let alone express their gratitude when King Richard stated proudly. 'Nottingham I present to you, your new King and Queen,' cheers and clapping erupting from the otherwise silent audience as Robin rose the crowd looking to hear his first speech as King when Marian drew herself to his side.

'To the people of Nottingham and to the true King of England I shall not allow King Richard to go on without his crown and royal status, we accept the choice of being given the chance to rule and we shall do it as one, together because it's like a family that has no boundaries but we also know our places and King Richards will always be to dwell within the castle walls as one of the most stately and role model figures of our time.' Robin's words were those to remember as he and Marian watched the crowd rise approaching the pair to congratulate them.

'Do you think you'll be able to handle this new challenge?' Marian asked as they got a spare moment Robin nodding as he took her hand, 'as long as your by my side…'

'I know the new cubs will come to be proud of their remarkable father,' she whispered as Robin's eyes widened, 'Cub…s?' Marian nodding with this new information as Robin kissed her leaving Marian breathless from the unanticipated affection. 'Robbie! Robbie! We're getting married,' Little John boomed ecstatically Clucky running to Marian tearfully as she showed her friend the diamond ring now on her feathered hand. It had truly been a twisting and winding journey for the friends but alas it would not yet be over.

The fateful morning of birth had come and as Robin Hood paced outside the door nervously listening for any sign of progression Little John tried to steady his best friend. 'She'll be fine,' he said confidently Robin nodding weakly as he wished to be by his loves side, though he knew the doctors would need to be alone with her, Clucky now joining them with a drink of water that Robin barely touched as he sat clutching the golden coin, thinking only of Maid Marian when the door to their bedroom finally opened.

Following the doctor in Robin rushed to Marians bedside the vixen smiling up at him with crystals rising in her eyes as she held a beautiful baby girl and boy, the two cubs looking up at their parents before falling into a blissful sleep. Robin kissed Marian gently on the forehead finding tears spilling down his furry cheeks and an arm around Marian as they both agreed there and then, Clucky and Little John would have to be godparents and when asked over names they both said in unison. 'Olivia and Forrest,' their experiences and times spent together leading them to understand each other in a way that only true love could bring.

**Nope it's not the end :) I have a sequel planned but if you would like to see it uploaded then please say so in your reviews, when uploaded it will be called "Disneys Robin Hood the legacy goes on" please R&R much appreciated. I have been writing this until 2am in the morning for you guys so I do hope you enjoyed. I have other fanfics going at the moment have a look if you like, thankyou for reading xx **


End file.
